1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device in which a light emitting element and a wavelength converting member are bonded, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed is alight emitting device capable of emitting light of mixed color, by combining light from an LED chip which serves as a light emitting element and light from a fluorescent material which served as a wavelength converting member. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that a “nucleation layer” made of GaN is grown on a growth substrate made of sapphire, and the “nucleation layer” and a “ceramic phosphor” are bonded at high temperature and high pressure.